


An unlocked door

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Series: At least I can hold you [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hogwarts, Homophobia, M/M, Outing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Quidditch obsessed Oliver Wood would never cancel practice unless someone had died. Fred and George had to get to bottom of it and learn things that were meant to be kept secret.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: At least I can hold you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	An unlocked door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. My last fanfic got more likes in week than any of my other fanfics so I wrote a part two! Please read part one for context or don’t I can’t control you and stream auditory sanctuary by this accounts resident fanboy Ezmiho on SoundCloud!

Oliver never cancels quidditch practice. If he did everyone would assume that someone was dead or dying. That’s why the whole team was worried today when he never showed up at the pitch. After about 30 minutes everyone just went back to the Gryffindor common rooms.

But not Fred and George.

No they wanted to know what happened. They would kill at the opportunity to tease him into oblivion if he ever scolded them for being late again. Perhaps he had a project he forgot to do or got detention or was entangled in a steamy love affair. They didn’t know they were right about one thing.

If he was being honestly Oliver forgot all about quidditch practice his mind was preoccupied. It was Percy and his anniversary today and even if he had remembered about quidditch he would’ve canceled anyway and told everyone he had an essay to catch up on. He wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend, was that really such a tall order.

He got Percy a new quill as a gift. One of those expensive ones with a raven feather. It wasn’t as flamboyant as a peacock feather but it was still unique and special. Percy would enjoy it more anyways. 

After his class he headed up to Percy and his shared dorm. Percy wasn’t there yet but that wasn’t a surprise. He did tend to stay after class for a bit talking to the teachers about assignments. Oliver didn’t understand it but he was studious like that.

About 5 minutes after Oliver got to the dorm Percy opened the door. He had a small package. Oliver knew that his family didn’t have much money and told him he didn’t have to get him anything. But it didn’t seem fair to Percy for him to get something and not give anything.

“Hi Lover.” Oliver said jokingly. Percy smiled “Hi baby.” He walked over to Oliver’s bed where he was sitting and snuggled up right next to him.

“Happy anniversary.” Oliver said giving Percy the meticulously wrapped box. It was obvious that he didn’t wrap it himself but Percy didn’t care. “Happy anniversary to you too. Sorry it’s not a huge gift.” Percy said while handing him the other box “You could’ve not gotten me anything and I would be happy, Perce.” 

They both opened their gifts. To Oliver’s delight Percy had gotten him a small box of bonbons from a muggle shop near his house. Oliver had them once before when he visited Percy over the summer and loved them. Percy opened his to reveal the raven feather quill. He was so happy with it. He remembered rambling about quills to Oliver before and didn’t think he was really listening but it looks like he actually was.

“Thanks so much for the quill, Ollie.” Percy said embracing Oliver. Oliver hugged back and said  
“Thanks for the bonbons. Happy anniversary, baby” “you already said that.” “I know but I wanted to say it again” Oliver looked Percy in the eyes and kissed him.

Percy returned it and before they knew it they were making out right on Oliver’s bed. “Did you lock the door?” Percy said during a quick pause. Oliver nodded and they continued. 

Fred and George were looking all around Hogwarts trying to find Oliver. He wasn’t in his last class, he wasn’t in detention, no use checking the library the only person that ever hangs out there is Percy. 

“Do you suppose he’s in the commons room?” George asked

“It’s worth a shot.” Fred replied starting to walk towards Gryffindor tower. 

Once they got to the commons room and didn’t see him the next logical place would be his dorm room. They walked down the hall until they reached it and opened the door.

“Oi, Oliver we had qui...” Fred stopped talking right when he saw Oliver right on top of Percy. A great sense of awkwardness cascaded over everyone in the room.

They couldn’t believe it. Oliver was shagging their brother? They didn’t even know either of them were gay. Well they could’ve guessed Percy was but not Oliver. And didn’t Percy have a girlfriend?

Fred slowly closed the door trying to remove himself and George from the situation.

Meanwhile in the room, Percy felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Why wasn’t the door locked? Why did it have to be the twins? What if they told everyone and his mom found out? Oliver got up and told him “Don’t worry I’ll sort it out.” Leaving the room quickly and leaving Percy alone with only his panicked thoughts.

The twins didn’t get very far before they heard Oliver coming after them.

“Hey,” he called out “I need to talk with you two.” The three of them went into the closest isolated space.

“What the hell were you guys doing?” Oliver asked accusingly 

“You missed quidditch practice. We were just making sure you weren’t dead.” George replied

“Fuck was that today?” The twins nodded

Oliver sighed heavily “Sorry about that. But you guys can’t say anything about what you saw.”

“We weren’t going to anyway. You know it’s really awkward walking in on your brother making out with your quidditch captain. We didn’t even know you two were dating.”

“Yeah there’s a reason you didn’t. Percy isn’t out to anyone besides me and Penelope and I don’t want you two making this harder for him.” Oliver explained

“He doesn’t need to worry about it that much.” Fred said “Yeah. Bill’s bi and mum didn’t seem to care.”

“That’s not what I’ve been told and besides the point it’s not your place to out him to anyone, understand?” 

The twins nodded and Oliver started to walk away when George said “If you hurt him we’ll maim you.”

“Noted.” Oliver responded. With as much shit as they give their brother they were very protective of him.

“I never would’ve thought him and Percy would be a couple.” Fred whispered to George.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver turned back to them 

“Nothing, go continue whatever you were doing with my brother.” Fred responded with a wave.

Oliver rolled his eyes and started walking back up to his dorm room. Back to Percy.

When he got there he saw Percy laying in still silence in his own bed. Oliver rushed over to sit next to him.

“Percy I’m so sorry I forgot we had quidditch practice today and they were looking for me and I forgot to lock the door and...” “It’s not your fault.” Percy interrupted. “They’re nosy little bastard.” Oliver could feel the tinge of sadness in his voice.

“I talked to them and they said they wouldn’t tell.” Percy scoffed at this “I’m sure they were being serious, Perce. We both know they wouldn’t joke about this kind of thing.” Oliver took Percy’s hand.

“I just don’t know how I thought I could keep this a secret. Someone was bound to find out about it. But I guess it was better the twins than some other student.” Percy chuckled

“I guess that’s the thing about illicit affairs.” Oliver said “But aren’t you glad that it’s somewhat out?”

“Kind of. I still don’t trust them.” Percy mumbled leaning into Oliver. Oliver chuckled

“hey a first step is a first step and if that first step happens to be your younger brothers walking in on you kissing your boyfriend then so be it” Percy proceeded to hit Oliver with a pillow on his bed

The mood seemed to brighten after that. They spent the rest of the evening into the night talking about whatever. They were laying right next to each other when Percy turned towards Oliver.

“Happy anniversary, baby” He said before kissing Oliver

“You already said that.” Oliver replied in a mocking tone. Percy laughed and embraced him

There was a knock on their door. Percy got up with a groan and went to answer it.to his dismay it was Fred.

“What do you want?” Percy said annoyed

“What about Penelope” Fred asked curiously.

“She’s a lesbian.” “Ooooh okay. Got it. Goodnight.” Fred proceeded to walk away

Percy shut the door with a huff and Oliver proceeded to laugh. Percy tried to hold it back but he couldn’t help it.

It was all worth it for moments like this. All the secrets and sneaking around. He loved Oliver more than anything. Who cares if Fred and George knew? Fuck it who cares if all of Hogwarts found out. It was worth it for Oliver.


End file.
